1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a combination tool. More specifically, the invention relates to a portable combination cigar clipper and bottle opener.
2. Description of the Related Art
For centuries cigar smokers and drinkers have found themselves at the mercy of the bartender or other persons in saloons and bars of the past including the more modern local bars for the need of a bottle opener or utility knife for respectively removing a cap from a bottle or salvaging a cigar without ashes from an astray for later use or carry. These basic needs, which typically arise within the social dynamic of most saloons and bars for example, can often interrupt and thus ruin "the moment" of an otherwise good discussion between two or more people, and, conceivably, foster dependence upon someone else for help and thus be construed as a sign of social weakness. As a result of this and similar or related practical problems, there has been a need for a combination tool which conveniently and easily allows for the clipping of a cigar or the opening of a bottle.
Many combination tools have been devised for various utilities, except the portable combination cigar clipper and bottle opener as herein described. Conventional combination tools like that described in the U.S. Design Pat. No. 177,704 issued to Amigone discloses a smoker's accessory design which resembles a letter-opening tool or sharp tipped tool. The patent also shows other uses such for its design, as a bottle opener. This tool is very different from that of the instant invention in that it is quite long and has sharp tips which are potentially dangerous and could be injurious to a user when carried as a tool in a pocket. Furthermore, the device would be an uncomfortable fit in a typical pant pocket as it may protrude from the pocket. Another mechanism is illustrated by the Design Patent of Amigone, but it is quite unclear as to its function or proper use.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 314,639 issued to Rousseau diagrammatically illustrates a cigar cutter which resembles a portion of that of the instant invention, but fails to teach a combination tool wherein the tool has the dual purpose of clipping cigars and opening bottles.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 183,727 issued to Emberton diagrammatically illustrates a combined belt buckle, bottle opener and can opener. While this device is a dual purpose tool and has the feature of portability as belt buckle, there is no suggestion for a combination cigar clipper and bottle opener of the instant invention.
Other U.S. Design Patents such as those by Mesco (375,576) and Mikler (380,863) teach conventional features of a single purpose cigar clipping tool. Both of these devices lack the structural features and dual purpose utility of the instant invention.
U.S. Patents by Wettermann (U.S. Pat. No. 3,542,231), Kietaibl (U.S. Pat. No. 4,560,344) and Becker et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,569,653) further disclose combination tools having the dual purpose as a bottle opener and cigarette lighter respectively. However, there is no teaching for the combination tool of the instant invention.
The herein described combination cigar clipper and bottle opener is different in that it provides a dual utility as a cigar clipper and bottle opener in a single light-weight unit, which can be comfortably carried in a pant or other pocket for easy access. This feature of the combination tool is neither taught nor suggested by the related art. Thus, none of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, a combination cigar clipper and bottle opener solving the aforementioned problems is desired.